


意识流短打-我也不知道我在写什么 我语文好差啊干

by Moonagvaze



Category: Anarchy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 自家oc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonagvaze/pseuds/Moonagvaze
Summary: 大概是日常这样子两个人做爱做的事【？】





	意识流短打-我也不知道我在写什么 我语文好差啊干

有的时候幽魇也想不清楚自己为什么会爱上Obscurio，是因为对方的床技很好吗，还是因为她只是喜欢被别人支配或所有的感觉，抑或是Obscurio的成熟和恰到好处的保护欲是她所缺少的。

毕竟和一个可以当自己父亲的人成为伴侣，这件事情本身就存在着不合理性， 加上对方有着奇怪的性癖，自己可能只是满足了所有Obscurio对床伴的要求，但这并不代表Obscurio真正爱着她。这种不确定性时常困惑着她，但是每次和Obscurio在一起的时候她想不出一个好的理由来提起这件事情。她甚至不知道对方的过去，不知道自己是不是只是一个可以随时被别的女人替代的玩具，只是盲目的爱慕着Obscurio。这是她第一次和异性保持着这么亲近的关系，第一次有过肉体上亲密的接触，性事上的毫无经验，她连避孕的措施都从未有过了解，唯一关于性的知识是原先自己在图书馆无意间翻看到的小动物繁衍后代，更多的则是他们做爱的时候Obscurio告诉她的。


End file.
